Wordplay
Dialogue :L''' :"What a pleasing coincidence to see you here, Cross. Or perhaps it is destiny?" :"After enjoying some idle chitchat with Mr. Nagi, we were attempting to play a little word game that he taught to us." :"It is a game played by many Earth cultures called shiritori, word chain, and antakshari–among other names." :"The rules are simple: choose a word that begins with the final sound of the previous word. Yet our attempts to play have all ended in failure." :'''Cross :Choice A – Play: Play with L to help him improve his skills. ::L''' ::"We are most grateful." ::"Then if we may be so bold, would you choose a word with which to start the game?" :'''Cross :Choice B – Decline: Explain to L that you're not familiar with the game. ::L''' ::"But...we've been told anyone can play it! And yet, we cannot! And until we learn, how will we ever be accepted by the humans in this city?" ::"The Ma-non and Nopon struggle with this as well. It is an issue that could divide us at a time when unity is sore and needed." ::"We trust you share our desire to see the various residents of New LA live together in peace?" ::"Then we insist you play a game with us. You need only speak a single word." :'''Cross :Choice A – Say "Game": Begin with the word "game." ::L''' ::"Quite fine. Mr. Nagi had mentioned that a straightforward word is the typical opening." ::"Then we must say a word that begins with an "mmm" sound. Like...mimeosome!" :'''Cross :Choice B – Say "BLADE": Begin with the word "BLADE." ::L''' ::"An interesting gambit. Then we must respond with a word that begins with a "d" sound." ::"How about...district?" :'''Cross :Choice C – Say "Whale": Begin with the word "whale." ::L''' ::"So we need a word that begins with an "l" sound..." ::"How about "Lifehold"?" :'''L :"It's strange how we don't seem to have any problem playing this game with you, but were so unsuccessful when playing with others." :Cross :Choice A – Theorize: Suggest the other players didn't understand the rules. :L''' ::"We do not believe that was the issue. The Ma-non and Nopon with whom we played were quite confident that they understood the rules completely." ::"Oh! Of course!" ::"How could we have missed it? The answer is oblivious (sic)!" ::"Each of the players in the game was speaking an entirely different language!" ::"We were speaking English, the Nopon was speaking Nopon, and the Ma-non was speaking Ma-non." ::"Somehow we were able to communicate, but of course the sounds that formed our words would have differed from language to language." ::"How could we have failed to notice that?" ::"So we must attain a sufficient level of fluency in the Ma-non language to play word games properly..." ::"It's settling (sic) then. It you'll excuse us, we have a great deal of studying to do." ::(END) :'''Cross :Choice B – Observe: Say that all players need to speak the same language. ::L ::"Oh!" ::"But of course, you're exactly right! How could we not have realized that?" ::"Each of the players in the game was speaking an entirely different language!" ::"We were speaking English, the Nopon was speaking Nopon, and the Ma-non was speaking Ma-non." ::"Somehow we were able to communicate, but of course the sounds that formed our words would have differed from language to language." ::"We are so glad we came to you with this problem. Your powers of perspiration (sic) are second and (sic) none!" ::"So we must attain a sufficient level of fluency in the Ma-non language to play word games properly..." ::"It's settled then. If you'll excuse us, we have a great deal of studying to do!" ::(END) Category:L Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts